choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Thomas Mendez
Thomas, a character in Mother of the Year series, is a lawyer and one of your love interests. He is first seen in Chapter 1. Appearance Thomas is a man who has swept back brown hair and blue-gray eyes. His normal attire is a white button-up shirt and a blue blazer overtop. Personality Thomas is a friendly, outgoing man who is said to be a workaholic at his law firm. He feels if he is not passionate about a case, he feels like he's doing his clients a disservice. Chapters [[:Category:Mother of the Year|'Series']]/[[Mother of the Year|'Book']]: Mother of the Year * Chapter 1: New Beginnings * Chapter 2: Get to Work * Chapter 3: Tough Cookie * Chapter 4: Out of the Blue * Chapter 5: Ancient History * Chapter 6: Elephant in the Room * Chapter 7: Trouble Brewing * Chapter 8: Behind the Mask * Chapter 9: Empty Nest * Chapter 10: Failure to Launch * Chapter 11: Trial and Error * Chapter 12: When It Rains... * Chapter 13: Candles in the Wind * Chapter 14: Face the Music * Chapter 15: Trial by Fire * Chapter 16: The Aftermath * Chapter 17: Liftoff Relationships Your Character Thomas is one of your love interests. Soledad Mendez Soledad was his wife, who died about two years prior to the start of the book. He is still mourning her passing. He is upfront about her death when questioned; however, he firmly believes that she was killed by faulty brakes rather than a simple accident. When asked if he is suing, he answers that there is no standing since a recall notice was issued two weeks before the accident. Vanessa Blackwood Thomas, at one point, had a relationship with Vanessa. It ended at his insistence, and he is rather cold to her afterwards. Gallery Other Looks Thomas Mendez Suit Full.jpg|Suit Thomas Casual.jpg|Casual Outfit Thomas Casual Full.png|Full View of Casual Outfit Thomas Mendez Gym Outfit.PNG|Gym Outfit Thomas Gym Full View.PNG|Gym Outfit Full View Thomas Mendez Shirtless.PNG|Shirtless Thomas Sweatpants.PNG|Sweatpants Miscellaneous Mother of the Year Official.png|Thomas on the cover Thomas Mendez Sneak Peek.jpg|On Second Sneak Peek w/ Daughter Trivia * He is shown on the cover of Mother of the Year. * He doesn't appear to specialize in one type of law. He says he takes civil cases, family law, contracts, and whatever compels him. * He loves hiking.https://www.twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1167136455849721856 * In Chapter 4, he reveals that he’s Mexican-American. People always assume he’s white because of his appearance, but he responds that Latinos don't have to look a certain way. ** His family came from Mexico in the 1920s. Back then, they were under huge pressure to assimilate to American culture. * He shares the same forename as Thomas Waverley from The Haunting of Braidwood Manor, Thomas Hunt from Red Carpet Diaries, and Thomas from Nightbound. * He went to prom with Suzanne Thomas, who ditched him halfway for Dave Anderson. * In Chapter 8, it is revealed that he was once arrested for trespassing his former roommate's house to steal the dog. According to the police report, the dog got away but Thomas hints at the dog living with a new owner, a dentist in Cincinnati. * In a premium scene in Chapter 11, he reveals that his father was a dentist and a workaholic. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Mother of the Year' Characters Category:Parents Category:Love Interests